Empty
by Elvensmith
Summary: Beka's away in Port Caynn and Rosto's finding it extremely difficult to function without her. Entry for the March JoGeNuDoNaRo Challenge.


**A/N: Yet another submission for the Monthly JoGeNuDoNaRo Challenge! This one is for the March Challenge, which is "Dream". Sounds fun, doesn't it? Then you should check it out, on the Men of Tortall forum!! **

**Anyway, I don't own anything you recognize in the following tale of love, loneliness and… ROSTO!**

Empty

_He moved in closer, closer, eyes closed as he felt her breath against his skin. He embraced her slim form, pressed his lips against hers… He moved to untie her braided hair—_

Rosto awoke with a start, clutching his stinging hand. He chuckled a little as he thought back on the dream. Once again, he'd touched her hair and found the spiked strap.

Someone knocked on his door. He leapt out of bed and opened the door quickly to see Ersken and Kora before him.

Rosto grinned lazily, aware that he was only in his loincloth. He had hoped it was someone else.

"Rosto, we're worried about you," Kora said pointedly.

"Worried?" he frowned. "Why?"

"You haven't left your room for three days—since Beka left. You're not doing your Rogue duties," Kora said, trying not to meet his eyes.

Rosto looked away. It was true—things simply weren't the same for him without Beka. "You're right," he said with a sigh.

"Maybe you should go buy the pigeon food today," Kora suggested with a little smile. "You could even feed them."

Rosto chuckled. "Those pigeons hate me… but I guess I could buy them food."

Ersken grinned. "Do you want me to come?" he asked, clapping Rosto on the shoulder.

"I think I'd rather go alone this time, Ersken," Rosto replied. "Now—if you'll let me dress myself?"

He shut the door as they walked away, collapsing against it as soon as it was closed.

She'd only been gone three days, yet he couldn't even bring himself to leave his room. How could he do this? How could he continue on like this? She was what motivated him, and if all that he had of her were those fleeting dreams, those snippets of nonexistent love, he didn't know how to go on.

Mithros, he loved Beka. He might joke around, flirting innocently, but really, his feelings for her ran much deeper than those that he showed her. And the funny thing was, he thought that she felt the same way. But she… she wouldn't let herself bed him. So where would this end? Would he quit being the Rogue for her? Would he give up on everything he believed in for her?

Rosto clenched his fists. _Where _was that fiery part of him? _Where _was the will to help the Lower City?

_With Beka. _The thought hit him swiftly. Rosto blinked. It was a bittersweet relief that swept over him, following that thought. And then disappointment. If he was right, then he was really a pitiful cove, needing a mot to be able to go about his daily business. Was he so weak that all it took was one girl to loosen his firm hold on the Rogue?

But the girl, the mot, he was talking about was _Beka_. And Beka was more than just a girl. She was a terrier and she had his heart in her teeth.

Rosto pulled on his breeches and a loose shirt, prepared to feed Beka's pigeons. After all, was there anything that was too much to do for the woman he loved? Even if he _did _dislike the birds? Rosto shook his head with a little smile. Love was such a foolish business.

He strolled out of his room after slipping two daggers in his boots, looking at the money in his hands with an annoyed expression. He should probably check to see if they were false. He slipped out his dagger and cut them down the middle. Sure enough, they were real. He gritted his teeth and stuffed the coins back in his pockets and his dagger back in his boot.

"Pox rot all colemongerers," he hissed. "Can't I ever earn some honest money without having to check it?"

He decided that it was the Trickster's payback for him _not _earning honest coin.

Rosto sauntered up to the day-old bread stand on the corner, putting a hand up in greeting to the man.

"What would you be wantin', Master Piper?" the man asked huskily, motioning to his display of fresh and old breads.

"It's for Beka's birds," Rosto told him with a wink.

"Well, I suppose soft bread wouldn't quite do it for 'em, now would it? I've got some hard bread here—saved special for her birds," he laughed in reply, pulling out a bin of old bread. Some of it was rather moldy.

Rosto selected two loaves that were hard, but not so hard that they would be difficult to break. He dropped the coins into the man's open hand and strolled off lazily. A few of the men relaxing in the shade of the Dancing Dove called out to him pleasantly, asking him to join their dice games. Rosto just saluted and continued his walk to one of the fountains that Beka fed her birds at.

He stopped before the fountain, looking down at the small patches of greenery that grew out of the cracks in the pavement. There was a red gillyflower, blooming amongst all the Lower City muck. He smiled a little, leaning in to pick it, but stopped just as his callused fingers brushed the petals. He shook his head and retreated. The Lower City needed that little bit of pretty more than he did.

Rosto sat on the edge of the fountain, taking out the loaves of bread and crumbling them in his hands. It wasn't long before a flock of pigeons had settled around him, fighting for the food. He settled back contently, watching the birds flutter around. They weren't as monstrous as he'd thought—just some birds trying to get fed.

_And there she was, flying down from the heavens, dressed in a beautiful gown that complimented her icy eyes. He reached out to catch her, and she fell into his firm arms, a smile on her soft lips. He leaned in to kiss her…_

He awoke, drenched and gasping for air. Laughter erupted around him as he clambered out of the fountain, shaking his head at his own folly. He should know better than to dose off at fountains. Who would respect such a Rogue as he?

"Rosto!" he heard a familiar voice yell. Aniki ran up to him, using her sword to push the gathering crowd out of her way. "What are you doing?"

He grinned, shaking himself off.

"I was dreaming."

**A/N: So! All that's left now is for Tammy to get them together. We know Rosto loves Beka, it would be impossible for Beka NOT to love Rosto (I mean, who wouldn't love him?), so I think we agree that Mrs. ****Pierce just needs to get 'em to tie the knot, and all will be right with the world!**


End file.
